Rain
by OhJay
Summary: Manga verse, CHAP 107 SPOILERS! Al is dying, and even though Ed is hurt he pushes himself to be with him in his last moments. T for character death, implied EdxWinry, Oneshot.


_**Rain**_

Sixteen year old Edward Elric sighed as he tried to read in bed. He knew he really should get some sleep, but even though he was exhausted the pain he was in wouldn't allow him to fall asleep. It had been a few weeks since the promised day, and he successfully defeated Father. It actually wasn't that hard after Al sacrificed his soul and gave him back his arm he was extremely pissed off and took it all out on him. In short he beat the crap out of him, and his little 'God' body broke down and destroyed him.

However there wasn't much time for rejoicing; Ed had to get Al back, and the military needed some serious clean up. Ed had re-sacrificed his arm, but it wasn't enough. Hoenheim used the last bit of Philosopher's Stone to cover the rest, but doing so he finally died. He seemed to know it was going to happen like that, because he whispered one word before he died with a smile on his face: "Trisha".

The Elric brothers were immediately taken to the hospital with the others that were wounded, and it was there when he called Winry and gave her the run down of what had happened. She was there in a few hours, but waited a few days before she started on Ed's automail surgery so he could rest. It was a success, but then Ed heard the bad news considering Al. All the doctors said the same thing; Al's body as very weak...and that there was a very high chance that he would die. They informed everyone else about this too, and no matter how much Winry and the doctors begged him to rest he went to his room every day to see him.

That's where he was now. He was still in the hospital, but his room was right next to Al's. It was raining hard outside, which just made his pain worse. He finally gave up on the book and set it down and began to rub his aching ports.

"Oh shut up" he told the rain outside when he heard loud thunder.

"Damn rain go away, come again some other fucking day" he muttered.

He sighed again hearing more thunder knowing that the rain just wouldn't listen to him.

_God must be tormenting me up there. _He thought.

Then he suddenly he felt a surge of pain and he quickly bolted up and grabbed the bucket on the floor right before he coughed up blood and his last meal. This was the worst part about recovering from automail surgery, but he told Winry he would get it all done in three months to beat Lan Fan's record. After a few moments he finally calmed down and put the bucket back. He was about to lay back down when Mei came running in with tears in her eyes.

She didn't need to say anything to know what was going on; Al was either dead or dying. He quickly jumped out of bed ignoring all his body's protests and ran out into the hall. Winry was crying her eyes out, and Pinako was trying her best to comfort her. Izumi, Sig, Mustang, and Riza were all there with their heads bowed, but Winry was the only one crying. He quietly walked into the room where Al seemed to be peacefully, and the doctor was checking his vitals.

"I've done all I can for him, but I'm afraid he only has a few minutes left"

Ed managed a small nod and pulled up the stool next to the bed. He looked so pale and thin...So weak and fragile. Ed held his brother's hand softly, and noticed that he barely had a pulse. The doctor quietly left out into the hallway leaving them alone, but pretty soon it would only be Ed in the room. Al stirred softly, and groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Brother?..." he said weakly.

"Yeah Al, it's me"

Silence followed, and the rain continued outside.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm so tired brother, but I don't wanna go to sleep...I don't wanna die"

A single tear fell down his cheek, and Ed softly wiped it away with his finger.

"It's ok Al, mom and dad will take good care of you"

"But what about you brother? I don't wanna leave you..."

"I'll be ok Al, I've got Winry, Pinako, and everyone else"

"So you'll take care of yourself?"

Ed nodded.

"Well be reunited one day Al, we'll see each other again. You just rest now."

Al was silent for a minute as if he was thinking it over, then the light in his golden eyes slowly began to fade.

"I'll miss you brother..."

Al squeezed his brother's hand for the final time before he closed his eyes and it went limp. There was a peaceful look on his face as he died, and a soft thunder roared outside as if to say Al had made it to the afterlife. At first the rain outside was the only thing that could be heard, but then teardrops began to fall on Al's hand that was still in his own. He was gone now, so he didn't have to be so strong anymore.

"Ed...?"

"You don't have to cry for me anymore Winry" he whispered.

"I don't think this rain is going to stop"

_**Author's Notes**_

T_T Man I really have to stop doing this. This is the third time I've killed Al! Anyway since the manga's drawing to a close I decided to write this. Some of my thought on what's going to happen are in here like Ed's arm and Hoenheim dying, but I really do hope that he'll be able to get Al back alive. Anyway I hope you guys like it and please review. Also the last line kind of reminds of the last opening of brotherhood...


End file.
